Waiting
by DarkAzura09
Summary: I lived in Russia for four years. At my first year i met a dog named Makkachin, who changed my life completely. I need to tell you about him! ViktorxYuuri Makkachin Sad/Hurt/Feels


**Hello everyone! This is my first Yuri On Ice! Please enjoy!**

 _ **The story is being told by a third person. You can decide if it's a man or woman. There is no difference. Also that person speaks about the past while he/she is visiting Russia again after three years. Also the dialog which is in italics is a dialog that took place in the past.**_

 ** _Also I am using "Viktor","Yuuri","Makkachin"._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Still Remember...**

It's Christmas. It's snowing. I wonder how many years it have been. Five? Six? after i left Russia for ever? I have really lost count. And yet, here I am again, like every previous Christmas. I wonder when will I stop visiting. I guess never.

I can't believe that I actually lived in Saint Petersburg for four years before I move back to my home country again. Russia is amazing and my life was beautiful as I met so many different kind of people and way of living. Yet that little dog changed my life completely.

It feels like yesterday.

It was fall when I first moved to Saint Petersburg. I had decided to do my PhD at one of Saint Petersburg's universities, on the Russian history and culture. I was really excited to start my new life in a new city and in a brand new and unknown country like Russia. I found a small but cozy and beautiful apartment at the streets of the city, a little away from the center, at this quiet neighborhood. Yes... this neighborhood was so quiet that I wanted to kill my self from the boredom, but now I miss the peacefulness this neighbor had given me.

Unfortunately most of the small shops around here are now closed but then all of them were working and were giving a beautiful note of life in this cold and white country. The one that I liked the most was the flower shop next to my building which was owned by an old but kind lady, Mrs Olga. Everyday, before I went to the university I was passing by her flower shop to buy a rose, sometimes a white one, or a red one, a pink one or even an orange one!

Oh how much I loved roses! I still like them but then they were a very important part of my life and that shop was giving me strength. And not only the shop but and the stray dogs and cats at the neighbor. I couldn't get enough of them so I started to feed them, pet them and play with them whenever I had time.

And then it was when I noticed _him_.

A big, light brown poodle, standing all alone at a corner next to the road looking blankly in front of him. The first time I saw him I thought that he was waiting for his owner, but the days were passing and he was still there waiting. I thought that it was weird so I decided to approach him one afternoon when I returned from the university. When I stood in front of him he didn't react at all. He didn't bark, or move his eyes from the road. His eyes were big and black, kind yet soulless. His fur was messy but soft and he was skinnier than he was supposed to be. I felt really bad for him and worried so I entered the flower shop to ask the old lady about him.

 _"Oh... you are talking about Makkachin?"_ she asked me smiling sadly.

 _"His name is Makkachin? Wow! That is unique!"_ I remember saying to my self. It was a beautiful and playful name. It really suited him.

 _"Yeah... he is such a good dog. What about him?"_

I singed a little and looked at the dog. _"You know... he is waiting there for so many days. Where is his owner? He owns a collar alright, so you can't say that he is a stray dog like the rest..."_ I said in disbelief. The old woman lost her smile and looked sadly at me. I remember that she had actually a grave expression, not just a sad one. But that was justifiable.

 _"His owners died on an accident at that very spot seven years ago."_ her voice was slow and quiet. I was shocked. You know where this is going right? You always saw things like that in the movies and you read them on the newspapers and in books but you never expect something like that to happen to you, right?

 _"Fuck... oh my god... and now what?"_ I asked again. The old woman sat at the chair behind her counter and signed heavily.

 _"Let me tell you about it then... you see, I own this flower shop for over 10 years now, so I know what happened seven years ago. Would you mind listening to me?"_ she asked me in a broken tone making my heart ache. I nodded and I sat at the chair next to me. Seven years she said...

 _"His owner's name was Viktor Nikiforov. He was one of the best Russian male figure skaters in the whole world. He was married to a very handsome Japanese youngster named Yuuri Katsuki. He was also a professional figure skater. They both loved each other deeply and what happened to them was so tragic. They had both retired from professional skating, they got married and started their new lives in Japan. They even had plans on adapting a kid and start a new family along with Makkachin. You see Makkachin was part of their lives. He is a brave and loyal dog. So seven years ago, at 25th December, on Viktor's birthday, they came to Russia to attend to a party. Now I don't know what kind of party, but for them to come all the way to Russia from Japan, I guess it was important. So they stopped here to get some flowers. Yuuri, I remember, came in here in a hurry a little before I close my shop and asked me to buy some flowers for his husband's birthday. His eyes were light brown and were sparkling under the light and his hair was black and messy. Such an energetic young man. I smiled at him and I let him pick whatever he wanted. I remember he was thanking me for some time before he got lost between the flowers. He was such a good kid."_ the old woman blushed a little as she looked at the flowers at the back of the shop like she was playing that scene again in her mind and continued painfully.

 _"After some time Viktor entered the shop with Makkachin. He was a handsome man, tall with silver hair, beautiful icy eyes and an amazing smile. He was looking for his husband as he was late. You had to see the way they were looking at each other. That was true love."_ I smiled at her without loosing my concentration. _"Well they paid and they left smiling at each other while holding hands. It was such a bliss looking at them from afar. But that didn't last for long."_ her voice became dark and made me shiver. _"As I turned around to find my keys to lock the shop I heard a terrifying sound of something being crushed. I immediately ran outside and I saw both of them bleeding on the road. I immediately called an ambulance and seek help from the neighbors. They were both on the road alive. Makkachin was not hurt at all. He went towards his owners and started to lick them in an attempt, I guess, to fix them. They both smiled and with the little strength they had they petted him."_

 _"They knew that...?"_ I asked trembling.

 _"Yes, they knew that they wouldn't make it... At the end of the night they both left their last breath on the road. First was Yuuri. He was badly damaged. He left with a smile while holding his lover's hand tightly and patting Makkachin with his other hand. Before he go he assured Viktor that he would be ok and that he will be waiting for him on the other side..."_ the woman stopped talking and I saw her in tears. I was actually in tears too. My heart was aching and couldn't breath easily.

 _"What about Viktor?"_ I chocked. She took her tears away and continued.

 _"Viktor wasn't so badly injured and I believe that he could be treated if the ambulance was to come sooner, but I guess he didn't want to continue to live without Yuuri so he died a few minutes later. I still remember his exact words before dying. They were painful but there was a tone of relief in them._

 _ **'I am sorry Makkachin... I am going to meet Yuuri now. I promise that I will come back and pick you up... Ok?'**_ _and he died too."_

You can't forger words like that, can you? I still remember them after all those years... His words were a promise to Makkachin. Accoriding to Ms Olga Makkachin never forgot about Viktor's promise and he kept waiting for him to pick him up for the next seven years. It's so much like Hachico's story now that I am thinking about it. So painful and pitiful.

When she ended with her story I left the shop trying to hold back the rest of my tears. I was heartbroken. At that time I didn't know anything about those two. Hell they died seven long years before I even go to Russia. I was still young by that time and ice skating wasn't my kind of sport. Yet I was feeling so hurt and such an idiot for not knowing them. I felt the responsibility of not knowing them burning my mind. So unfair...

My heart was heavy. All those feelings inside of me were trying to come out and I was desperately trying to stop them until I saw Makkachin in front of me. He was still looking at the road waiting for Viktor.

So unfair...

Unconsciously I sat next to him and I hugged him tightly. I didn't care if he would bite me or not. If I was in his place I would like to have someone to hug me too. So I hugged him. He didn't move, he didn't make any noise. He just continued to look at the road waiting for his owner to come and pick him up. On the other hand I started to cry on him and pet him with care.

 _"You are all alone... you are still waiting for them... you are such a good boy..."_ I kept telling him between my sobs. I knew that they wouldn't come and that was crushing my heart even more. It's not like I could tell him and he would understand. I wouldn't understand too. I kissed his head and got up.

 _"Makkachin! From now on I will be waiting with you, ok?"_ I asked with tears in my eyes and smiled at him, but he ignored me again.

That night I searched over the web for the accidents that occurred at my neighborhood. There were plenty of them but I found mine when I spotted a picture of Makkachin with his owners. The picture was taken seven years ago too. There were two young and handsome men hugging Makkachin while smiling at the camera. They looked so happy all three of them, especially Makkachin. I chuckled to his adorable face and saw the caption of the picture. **'** _ **Viktor Nikiforov with his husband Yuuri Katsuki and their pet poodle Makkachin**_ **'.**

 _"So they are Viktor and Yuuri."_ I smiled sadly. They were so cute together. I fell in love with them instantly. I think that the article was going like that...

 _ **"Russia, Japan and the whole world is shocked from the sudden death of both Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, two of the best male figure skaters in the world.**_

 _ **At 25th December Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were on their way to a Christmas party and they stopped at a small flower shop to buy some flowers when a drunk driver hit them with his truck at the *current address*. It is estimated that both Viktor and Yuuri were next to their car with their infamous pet, Makkachin when they were hit. The neighbors who heard the noises ran outside to see what happened and they rushed to their side while calling for an ambulance. What was more heartbroken was the fact that they were both alive after the accident and they were both petting their pet until they both died on the street before the ambulances come.**_

 _ **The whole skate world is shocked and sad from the lost of the two legends... "**_

I stopped reading because I couldn't see the rest from my tears. Makkachin was waiting for them for seven years straight. That was too much for me. I got up and took a walk inside the apartment. I walked up and down, up and down for hours until I got the courage to read the rest. The rest of the article was talking about them.

" _ **Viktor Nikiforov was a Russian five times champion figure skater. Yuuri Katsuki was Japan's champion on figure skating too. They both met during one of the Grand Prixes and Viktor became Yuuri's coach for a year. Then they started to skate together until they retired 2 years ago to get married and have a happy life together in Japan. They came to Russia to attend a Christmas party and to see their old friends but it ended to this incredible and unbelievable disaster... The more ironic fact is that 25th December was Viktor's birthday..."**_

I left the article and I kept looking at the pictures of Yuuri and Viktor. They were so young, so beautiful, so kind and so cute together. The more I was seeing the more hurt I was feeling. It was so unfair after all. Such beautiful creatures and they were gone when other assholes were still alive...

I still regret it. I don't know why but I can't take that feeling away from me even after all those years.

I remember trying to brash my tears away with my sleeve while closing my laptop. The feelings I had inside of me were too much to handle so I went to sleep crying uncontrollably.

The next morning was a new day and I had decided to make that dog's life a little better. So everyday before I leave for the university I would wave at him and pat him giving him a treat. At the first days he didn't react. After some days he started to eat the treats and to continue to look at the road with his empty look. I was feeling a little better because he had accepted the treats so I continued like that day and night. A few months later he started to bark when I was leaving and move his tail happily when I was coming back but he would still stay still looking at the road. When I had free time I was sitting with him looking at the road together with him and talk to him about my day. He wouldn't do anything but I didn't mind at all.

Then Christmas came, 25th December. That day I knew that it was a special day for him. It was the day of one of his owner's birthday and the day of the deaths of both of his owners, Viktor and Yuuri. So I decided to not bother him at all that day. The whole day from the morning to the night he would mourn and bark sadly. I didn't have to go to the university so I was watching him from my window the whole day. He kept mourn for hours non-stop making me cry a little. During the night, a little before midnight, he stopped. I thought that he got tired so I took a last look before I went to sleep. I thought that he was sleeping so I went to sleep too. That night I saw a very beautiful dream. It felt so real. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I saw Viktor standing next to Yuuri and both of them smiling as they had their arms open to welcome Makkachin. He was so happy as he ran towards them.

The next day I woke up with an empty feeling. It was really weird so I went to check on Makkachin. When I got to him he was still sleeping. I had his favorite treats with me and I called his name to wake up but he didn't react. I thought that he didn't listen to me so I pushed him lightly and shook his ears only to receive no reaction again. Then I started to panic as bad thoughts started to cross my mind. I checked his tummy and I saw that it wasn't moving up and down. I called his name and shook him again in a desperate way to wake him up.

 _"Makkachin!"_

I didn't want to admit it.

 _"Makkachin! Please open your eyes!"_

I didn't want to accept it.

 _"Makkachin! I have your favorite treats! See?"_

I continue to shook him crying his name and begging him to open his eyes.

 _"Makkachin... please..."_

Useless...

After a few minutes reality hit me and I realized that my tries were all wasted. Makkachin was... Makkachin was dead... I still can't get used to it, damn it!

I sat down next to him and I ran my hand through his soft fur. I smiled seeing his relaxed expression. He was like he was smiling. I guess that his owners did came after all. I chuckled lightly and I let my tears to fall. I couldn't stop them anymore. I couldn't stop them ever.

Every time I am remembering about his suffering and about his loyalty to them my heart aches.

 _"I am so happy for you Makkachin... I bet that you are finally happy where you are now..."_

I whispered softly to him as I continued to caress his fur.

 _"Thank you for being here... You were a brave dog... I bet that Viktor and Yuuri would be so proud of you... and say hi from me, ok?"_ I kissed his snout and I called Ms Olga from the flower shop to tell her about Makkachin's death. The old woman came running to me and looked at Makkachin with a small smile of relief.

I guess she felt sad too. Who wouldn't?

A few weeks later they put a statue at his place as a memorial of his loyalty.

For the next four years I continued to stay at that small but cozy apartment of mine and I continued to look down to where now is his statue. Everyday it was making me smile and give me courage to continue with my life. Everyday I would let some flowers and treats next to his statue. Of course the treats would be eaten by other dogs but I think that he wouldn't mind. It was something small I could do for him and them.

Also the trial of that driver came to an end finally. They send that driver to jail and removed his license. That happened last summer I think. They are so slow when it comes to car accidents.

Hah... Remembering those days, seven years ago, makes me tear up again. Like I said at the beginning, it's Christmas today and here I am again, sitting in front of his statue like every previous Christmas with a huge bouquet of roses in my arms, crying and living those moments all over again. But this year is different again. Ms Olga died last year. Her heart failed her and now her grandchild run the flower shop. I still remember her telling me her regrets about that night. She was blaming herself. She was saying that if she had closed the shop earlier now those two wouldn't be dead. She continued to feel like that until the day she died. In her place I would feel the same so I can understand her way of thinking. But it wasn't her fault. I believe that when it's time to die, you will die, no matter what.

Shit... I am still crying for her too. This place sure knows how to bring people down and give hopes at the same time. For example, every time I look at the statue I can't help but think that it would be lovely if I could meet Viktor and Yuuri in the past. Sometimes I am thinking how their lives would be if they were still alive. You see I did some more research in their lives and I completely fell in love with them.

But what am I thinking again? Now it's too late for those dreams of mine. Now the only thing I can do is to smile at those painful yet wonderful memories and cry quietly. After all life goes on, right?

"I hope you are doing good up there Makkachin. I bet you and Yuuri and Viktor will be doing great... Please watch over me, ne? You too, Ms Olga..." I whispered and smiled at the gray sky above me.

"Merry Christmas everyone..."

* * *

 **I literally cried again and again while writing and fixing this chapter.**

 **I am going to write two more chapters. One from Viktor's point of view and one from Yuuri's point of view.**

 **I hope that you liked it.**

 **If anything it's not right please feel free to tell me so i can fix it!**

 **Thank you very much for reading it!**


End file.
